Urlynn
by HAMBER IVY
Summary: Uriah y Lynn siempre han sido amigos desde pequeños, hace unos años empezaron a sentir cosas el uno por el otro, pero hasta hace poco se lo confesaron. Esta historia se desarrolla en los eventos del libro divergente y la mitad de insurgente, desde ese punto se alterara algunas muertes y sucesos, pero tendrá cosas de la otra mitad de insurgente y de el libro de leal.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenece a veronica roth**_

**_POV LYNN_**

"No entiendo te gusta si o no, marlene" pregunté casi exasperada.

" pues es muy tierno y me trata muy bien, pero no se" contesto marlene sonriendo como una imbecil, " entonces te gusta " ella me miro todavía con esa sonrisa de maniaca , " no creo que lo entenderías lynn" por supuesto que no lo entiendo esas cosas de chicas jamás se me an dado bien. " donde esta uriah? " pregunté intentando cambiar ese estupido tema de los enamorados, " probablemente comiendo pastel " sonreí, uriah era la única persona que me entendía, a diferencia de shauna y marlene que siempre están hablando de ropa y chicos, el siempre estaba hay para mi y hacíamos cosas que nos interesaban a los dos en vez de estar escuchándolas a ellas y su cosas estupidas, jugábamos video juegos o hacíamos concursos de quien puede tomar mas sin embriagarse.

" y quizás también tomando cerveza " dije en un tono desinteresado, marlene y yo soltamos una risita, antes de seguir caminado en silencio hacia el abismo.

" y hablando del rey de roma mira quien esta hay " dijo marlene señalando a una esquina, uriah se estaba besando con una hermosa chica rubia.

"Salió igual que su hermano" asentí , zeke y uriah tenían la misma forma de actuar con las chicas, se besaban y tenían relaciones con cualquiera, ja bueno eso hasta que zeke empezó a salir con mi hermana.

" pero esta esta vez es la misma chica de ayer" uriah jamás estaba con la misma chica dos días seguidos, " quizás por fin encontró a su media naranja" nos los quedamos mirando un segundo antes de seguir caminando directo al dormitorio.

Me acosté y cerré los ojos pero lo único que podía pensar era en uriah y esa chica besándose, empece a sentir algo en mi pecho, ¿era celos?, yo jamás había pensado en el de ese mondo, bueno prefería estar con el que con otras personas y era como un diario al que le podías contar todo sin preocuparse de que fuera a decirle a nadie.

Además el era muy guapo era alto estaba muy bien formado y tenía esa sonrisa que iluminaba hasta el día más oscuro, sacudí esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

No podía creer que quizás me estuviera enamorando, o pudieron a ver sido esas dos cervezas que me había tomado, si eran las cervezas .

Cerré los ojos de nuevo esta vez si para dormir, por que no hay nada que un bueno sueño no ayude


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes pertenece a veronica roth**_

**_POV LYNN_**

"Las peleas de hoy serán" empezó a decir lauren apenas todos entramos en la sala de entrenamiento " gabe v.s marlene, uriah v.s cole , lynn v.s bethany, rita v.s jessica..." Deje de escuchar después de que terminara de decir mi nombre y contra quien tengo que pelear.

" marlene" susurre " ¿quién es bethany" yo no tenía ni idea de quien era ella, jamás me intereso conocer a mis otros compañeros.

" recuerdas a la chica de ayer, la que se estaba besando con uriah en el abismo, es ella" empece a mira por todos lados asta que la encontré, ella estaba teniendo una muy enérgica conversación con uriah, antes de empezar a comerse vivos.

"Párese que uriah tiene una nueva novia" asentí, aunque esa sensación en el pecho apareció de nuevo.

" marlene, gabe a la arena" grito lauren, ellos subieron "peleen" no entendía la necesidad de lauren al gritar, todos la escuchábamos aún si no lo hiciera.

La pelea se prolongó por 7 minutos, marlene le gano dandole un golpe muy fuerte en la mandíbula.

Todavía tenía esa sensación pero ahora había algo más, quería hacerle daño, no importa si uriah la quiere, voy a darle la paliza de su vida.

" uriah, cole a la arena" sólo cinco minutos y uriah ya le había ganado, ja bueno uriah, marlene y yo éramos los mejores peleando.

" lynn, bethany a la arena " empece a caminar hacia la arena, sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo, mire y era uriah "por favor no la lastimes mucho lynn"asentí antes de empujarlo a un lado.

Quien se cree el para decirme que hacer,," peleen" grito lauren.

Ella intento pegarme un puñetazo en la mandíbula, pero lo bloquee,tenía las piernas muy separadas y no estaba cubriéndose la cara.

Le di un puñetazo en la nariz, empezó a sangra, pero todavía no están en el suelo, le di una pata en una de sus piernas y entonces callo, le di otra patada en su estupida cara,

ella estaba inconsciente, pero aún así seguí golpeándola, asta que sentí que alguien me jalaba y me sacaba de la sala de entrenamiento.

"Puedo preguntar, que estaba pasando en tu cabeza, o me vas a desfigura la cara" era marlene " solo estaba un poco molesta y me disquete eso es todo" era la escusa que siempre daba para cuando golpeaba a alguien sin ningún motivo aparente, aunque esta vez si que lo tenía.

La puerta se abrió , uriah y gabe estaban llevando a bethany a la enfermería.

"Ya los alcanzo " dijo uriah mientras se acercaba a nosotras, tenía la mirada fija en mi y digamos que no se veía muy contento con los que acababa de pasar en la arena.

" te pedí que no le hicieras daño,pero conociéndote debí a verme imaginado que harías lo contrario a lo que yo dije, ¿no es así lynn?" estaba parado frente a mi pero sabia que no me haría daño aún así quisiera, el jamás nos había pegado o levantado la voz a mi y marlene el los dieciséis años que llevamos siendo amigos.

" estaba molesta y me desquite" dije sonriendo "pero tranquilo ni muerta me vuelvo a acercar a tu asquerosa novia" dije mientras quitaba a uriah y marlene del camino.

¿Por que carajos estaba tan molesta ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes pertenece a veronica roth**_

**_POV LYNN_**

Me senté en la orilla del abismo, estaba tan molesta, tan confundida, era normal en mi tener ese tipos de ataques de ira, pero todos eran por estrés o simplemente porque alguien me provocó.

Quizás me pase un poco pero no fue mi culpa, esa zorra anorexica me tentó, ella se estaba besando con uriah, puede que sea su novio pero eso no le da el derecho de besarlo enfrente a mi.

Empece a balancearme, sabia que si daba un paso en falso caería, pero no me importaba ya había hecho esto antes.

"LYNN" alguien grito detrás mío , voltee y vi que uriah y marlene estaban corriendo hacia mi, ellos tiraron de mi por encima de la barandilla, ¿enserio creían que iba a saltar?.

"Dios lynn en que estabas pensando" marlene estaba aferrada a mis hombros y casi al borde de las lagrimas, mientras que uriah simplemente me daba una mirada de desaprobación, mientras acariciaba mi hombro.

"No iba a saltar" asegure, pero por las expresiones que había en sus rostros se notaba que no me creían , " pudiste haber muerto" marlene ahora estaba llorando, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía llora de esa forma.

Uriah empezó a hablar, " no importa si no ibas a saltar aún así pudiste haber caído, lynn", se veia molesto y preocupado, "no lo voy a volver a hacer" eso es lo que siempre le digo a mi mama cuando me regaña " oh claro que no lo vas a volver a hacer, por que de ahora en adelante, ni yo ni marlene vamos a permitir que te acerques dé nuevo al abismo" me estaban hablando como si fuera una niña pequeña.

" tengo dieciséis años no cinco, para que les tenga que hacer caso cuando me digan donde puedo y no puedo estar " los dos se me quedaron viendo muy atenta mente "pues si no nos quiere hacer caso a nosotros, vamos a tener que decirle a tu mamá y a tu hermana" ¿enserio creian que podian intimidarme asi?, pero si le decian a shauna, ella me estaria molestando todo el tiempo, asta es capas de hacer que lauren me vigilé mientras duermo ,o que zeke este pendiente de saber en donde estoy, jamas podria tener un momento de intimidad.

"Esta bien " dije, uriah y marlene sonrieron ampliamente antes de llevarme a comer algo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes pertenece a veronica roth**_

**_POV URIAH_**

Después de un momento me levante y empece a vestirme, "uri" ronroneo bethany, "porque te vas tan rápido, podemos ir por la segunda ronda", dijo mientras se subía enzima mío y me quito la camiseta "Bethany me tengo que ir" ella solo me ignoro y siguió quitándome la ropa "Bethany, enserio tengo un compromiso" se apartó "que clase de compromiso?" se veía confundida "Lynn, marlene y yo quedamos para ir a tomar un trago" dije, ella frunció el seño "que tienes con lynn" pregunto "que tengo de que" ella me acaricio el pecho y empieza a abrazarme "tu siempre estas con ella" sonríe, antes de responder "es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde hace años" ella rodó los ojos "los amigos no se acercan tanto, ni tampoco se abrazan tanto" me la quede mirando, porque todo el mundo creía que yo y lynn nos queríamos? "los amigos se abrazan y además ella no me gusta en lo absoluto", apenas termine bethany se veía enojada por algo "los amigos no se dan besos, y se nota por como la miras" me la quede mirando un momento antes de responder "lo de el beso fue solo un reto que marlene nos puso", me dio un beso, "notaba que los dos lo disfrutaron", la empece a besar pero ella se apartó, "vete tienes un compromiso" ,dijo y sonrío, me puse la ropa de nuevo y me fuy.

Me dirigí hacia el bar a donde dijimos que nos íbamos a ver. No tuve que buscarlas mucho, lynn estaba hay parada hablando con un chico pero se notaba que a ella no le agradaba, me la quede viendo asta que el intento tocarla y besarla, me le acerque y lo aparte de ella, "que te pasa amigo" el chico se veía molesto, "aléjate de ella" dije y envolví un brazo al rededor de lynn, el chico intento golpearme pero esquive el golpe y empece a pegarle antes de que saliera corriendo, "te hizo daño?", ya veo porque todos piensan que estamos saliendo, "estoy bien, pero te ves un poco estraño", se veía preocupada, "un hombre asqueroso te intento tocar como quieres que este", ella medio un abrazo y separo en puntillas, me dio un beso en el cuello, sabia que ella ni aunque se parara en puntas podría alcanzar a darme un beso en la mejilla.

La levante y le di un beso en la nariz, ella era tan pequeña y no pesaba casi nada podría cargarla todo el tiempo.

"pero antes de llegar nose te veías confundido" ,la lleva a una esquina y la baje. "en que estabas pensando" me la quede mirando, estuve pensando en lo que había dicho bethany, que yo le gustaba a lynn.

"Nada importante" mentí "te conozco desde hace tiempo se que estas mintiendo" me puse nervioso no le podía decir que estaba considerando que quizás los dos podamos salir juntos "enserio no es nada no te preocupes" frunció el seño, "vamos uri dime que te pasa" se acercó mas y puso una mano en mi pecho, ella siempre hacia eso pero ahora solo logra que me ponga nervioso, lynn se aserco mas, "Lynn t-te juro que no es nada" ahora ella estaba mas cerca, "vamos uri, dime" ya no había espacio entre nosotros, "que esta pasando" pregunto marlene que acababa de llegar, "uriah no me quiere contar lo que le pasa" Lynn sonaba como una niña pequeña, "que te pasa uriah", señale un momento a lynn mientras ella no estaba viendo y marlene lo capto enseguida , "Lynn puedes ir por algo de tomar para los tres", lynn acepto, "entonces que pasa" me quede mirando a lynn hasta que estuviera lo suficiente mente lejos para no oírme, "crees que yo y lynn seriamos buena pareja", marlene arqueo las cejas "ha que vienen esa pregunta" se veia emocionada, "todo el mundo piensa que yo tengo algo con Lynn" la sonrisa de marlene se desvaneció solo un poco, " y no lo tienes", que clase de pregunta era esa, "quizás, pero esa no es la cuestión" di una mirada hacia donde estaba lynn, "entonces cual es la cuestión", Lynn era tan linda, "crees que le gusto" cuando termine marlene se me quedo viendo, "claro que le gustas", grito, todo el mundo, incluyendo a lynn voltearon a nuestra dirección, "no era necesario gritar", ella solo sonrió, "listo solo ve y termina con bethany y pídele que salga con tigo" sentí que alguien estaba detrás mío "que salga con quien" era lynn, yo y marlene nos dimos una mirada, "oh ya sabes nadie importante solo otras de las chicas de uriah", hubiera deseado que marlene no dijera eso, lynn se veía lastimada, "bueno me tengo que ir", dijo marlene antes de salir corriendo.

"quien es la chica con la que quieres salir" mire a lynn se veía triste, "no es nadie importante", me incline un poco mas cerca tenía que darle a entender que estaba hablando de ella, "claro que no es nadie importante, quizás es otra zorra con la que vas a estar una o dos semanas", ahora me estaba sintiendo mal, "no es como las otras la amo y quiero estar mucho tiempo con ella" estaba mas cerca casi que nuestros labios se tocaban, "la amas mucho" lynn se veía al borde de las lagrimas, "la amo mas que nada en el mundo", me acerque mas y antes de que pudiera besarla se apartó y salió corriendo.

Mierda la había cagado porque carajo dije eso, salí corriendo tenía que encontrarla.

La estuve buscando por treinta minutos asta que la encontré, ella estaba en un rincón llorando, mi corazón se rompió, "lynny" levanto la mirada y cuando me vio empezó a llora mas. Me senté al lado de ella y la abrase "vete", la abraze mas fuerte, "no hasta que dejes de llora pequeña" ,lloraba mas fuerte, "porque lloras" que pregunta mas estupida, pensé, ya sabia la respuesta pero quería que ella me la dijera, "jamas has pensado en lo que yo siento por ti", me sentía horrible, "claro que lo e pensado" ella levanto la mirada se veía ilusionada, "te amo" fue un susurro pero fue suficiente para que no llorara, "enserio, esto no es una broma verdad" ella pensaba que yo estaba jugando, "porque bromearía con eso" lynn estaba sonriendo ahora, se veía tan hermosa cuando lo hacia, "yo también te amo", solo tenía que decir eso y yo ya la estaba besando, duramos asi unos minutos hasta que ella se apartó, "no quiero ser como las otras", le di un pequeño beso en los labios, "no entiendo", ella se aserco mas. "no quiero que me trates como las demás chicas, que me obligues a tener sexo contigo y cuando te aburras de mi, me seas infiel con otras y luego me termines", me sentía muy mal enserio ella creía que yo era capas de hacerle eso, "jamas lo haría yo te amo y no podría pensar en acerté daño o obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres", y con eso la seguí besando.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes pertenece a veronica roth**_

**_POV URIAH_**

Había terminado con bethany hace veinte minutos, ella lo entendió y lo se porque cuando terminamos ella se fue con su ex novio a su habitación.

"Lynn", llame ella estaba hablando con marlene, me la acerque y la empece a besar, ella me devolvió el beso, "esto es incomodo así que mejor me voy" y sin decir mas marlene se fue, "parece que vamos a estar todo el dia solos", sonrei un poco, "que quieres hacer nena" sonrío y envolvió sus piernas en mis caderas, "tranquilos tórtolitos en el pasillo no" zeke y cuatro gritan, "que quieren" lynn se ve molesta, "tranquila tigre" porque no me sorprende que estén ebrios, "y desde cuando los mejores amigos que se conocen desde hace años, se besan y se cojen así" los dos se estaban riendo, "estamos saliendo idiota" lynn era tan hermosa cuando se molestaba, "y desde cuando están saliendo", cuatro pregunto, "desde ayer" zeke dio esa típica sonrisa de cuando estaba a punto de decir algo estupido, "van muy rápido no", lynn y yo nos miramos, "de que hablan", lynn dijo de forma muy inocente, ¿ella enserio no lo entendía?, "creo que quizás necesiten mas tiempo si quieren estar en una relación seria" antes de que pudiéramos responder shauna llego, "de que hablan", gracias por llegar shauna, "tú hermana y mi hermano están saliendo", literalmente shauna se tiro encima de lynn para hacerle preguntas como: cuando paso eso o como te lo propuso, "mientras ellas hablan de sus cosas de chicas, te voy a contar el plan perfecto para que hagas hoy con lynn en la noche", dijo zeke, "sexo?" pregunte, "no mucho mejor vamos a ir a una actividad osada en el edificio Hancock", sonreí conociéndolo sabia que iba a ser algo peligroso, "entonces vamos a ir lynn, marlene, shauna, cuatro, tu, yo y otros mas", pregunte, "yo no voy a ir" anuncio cuatro "ni tampoco puede ir marlene es una actividad de hermanos" asentí "listo entonces nos vemos*dije y me acerque a lynn, " shauna lynn y yo ya nos vamos" puse mi mano en las pequeñas caderas de lynn, "esta bien, pero cuida a mi hermanita" dijo y se fue.

"puedo preguntarte algo uri" dijo lynn, "claro", ella se acercó un poco, "cuando zeke dijo que teníamos que espera un poco si queríamos una relación seria a que se refería" , arqueé las cejas, "se refería a ya sabes eso que la gente hace, ah nose como explicarlo", se veía confundida, "sexo" asentí, "eso es lo que quieres", estaba mas cerca , "no voy a obligarte a hacer nada, te daré tiempo si no estas lista todavía", ella sonrió y me abrazo, "y si yo quiero" susurro, "que quieres" quiero oírla decirlo, "quiero tener con tigo", no,era suficiente quiero que lo diga bien, "tener que", rodó los ojos, "quiero tener sexo contigo", sonrei y la acerque mas a mi, "y porque quieres", no quería que ella pensara que si no tenía con migo la iba a dejar, "porque te amo y e estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo", le di un beso en la frente, "no crees que es un poco acelerado", ella negó, "creo que nos debemos conocer más", ella sonrió "nos conocemos desde hace 16 años" tenía razón, "pero..", lynn me corto, "sin peros, yo te amo y es lo que quiero, o es qué tu no me quieres lo suficiente ", ella me lo,está poniendo muy difícil, "esta bien", sonrió y empezó a besarme, "entonces esta noche", la aparte un poco, "no podemos esta noche, vamos a ir a una actividad en el Hancock", ella asistió, "que clase de actividad¡, me le acerque y le susurre al oído, "ya vas a ver".

"porque marlene no puede venir", pregunto lynn por enésima vez, "porque no tiene hermanos y no puede salir de el compuesto sola" ,me dio una mala mirada y se fue hacia donde shauna.

Me quede solo en la parte trasera del grupo y entonces la vi, tris estaba sentada en una esquina, "tris", ella levanto la mirada, "estas bien" pregunte, "he tenido una noche dificil" dijo, "si e odio lo de ese chico, edward" miro hacia donde esta el grupo, "¿quieres salir?" pregunto "a donde vas" sonrío un poco, " a un pequeño ritual de iniciación, vamos tenemos que darnos prisa", empiezo a caminar y ella comenzó a seguirme, "normal mente solo dejan ir a los iniciados con hermanos mayores en osadia" explico "pero quizás no se den cuenta, tu solo actúa como si nada".

"que vamos a hacer" pregunta , "algo peligroso" respondo, los seguimos, cuando la ven gabe empieza a discutir pero lo callo, subimos las escaleras que nos llevan encima del poso, noto que tris casi tropieza y intento no reírme de ella.

**_AN:(LOL)_**

En el camino hacia el hancock, tris y shauna se quedaron hablando un rato, mientras que yo intentaba localizar a lynn, pero no la encuentro, "ya llegamos" grita shauna y se lanza del tren los otros la siguen, mientras que yo y tris nos quedamos atrás, me lanzo y tris me sigue, todos están intentando entran dentro del edificio, cuando lo logro me acerco a zeke y le pregunto, "¿ los asensores funcionan?", "claro que si" dice y pone los ojos en blanco, "crees que soy tan estupido para no aver venido antes y encender los generadores de emergencia" responde, "si la verdad es que si", digo, el empieza a restregarme el pelo con las manos y le doy en golpe para que me suelte.

Las puertas de los asensores se abren y entramos, los miembros en uno y los iniciados en otro.

Veo como lynn pisa el pie de tris, debe estar molesta porque no deje que trajera a marlene, pero si trage a tris.

Empiezo a arreglarme el cabello, "a que piso" pregunta lynn, "al cien" dice tris, "como vas a saberlo tu" lynn se ve molesta, "vamos lynn pórtate bien" digo intentando tranquilizarla, "estamos en una edifico abandonado con un montón de osados, ¿ cómo es que tu no lo sabes?" responde tris, lynn solo marca el piso cien.

Empezamos a subir cuando vamos por el piso treinta logro peinarme, "me pregunto como vamos a llegar a el tejado desde..." dejo la frase a la mitad y veo que zeke está poniendo una escalera en medio de un hueco que hay en el techo.

Zeke fue el primero que subió yo soy el siguiente y detrás mío esta tris, ella casi se cae, cuando los dos por fin estamos arriba, ella se apollo en mi para no caerse.

Señaló un cable de acero que esta en uno de los postes mal altos del edificio, "Dios mío" susurro, todos empezamos a hacer fila.

Tris esta adelante mío y lynn detrás, la primera en lanzarse es shauna, lynn sofoca un grito, todos en piensan a seguir hasta que es el turno de tris, ella camina hacia zeke y el empieza a apretarle las correas, "lista estirada" pregunta sonriendo, "estoy impresionado de que no estés gritando y llorando", comenta zeke, "te lo dije es una osada de los pies a la cabeza", comente sonriendo, después de captura la bandera estuve hablando con zeke sobre tris, "cuidado hermano que a lo mejor no te aprieto bien las correas y entonces ¡plof !" dice sonriendo, "si, si, para que nuestra madre te coma vivo" digo, "solo si se entera" responde, "preparada, lista y.." no termina la frase solo la suelta.

Estamos caminando hacia el compuesto, todo el mundo esta hablando de dos cosas: de lo valiente que era tris y de como yo paresia un gato estrangulado al tirarme de la tirolina.

Nos despedimos y caminamos hacia nuestra mesa, "entonces cuéntenme, como estuvo la actividad", pregunto marlene cuando yo y lynn nos sentamos, "estuvo muy bien hasta que uriah decidió invitar a la estirada" protestó lynn, "acababa de ver como apuñalaban a alguien en el ojo era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer", respondí y marlene asintió, "ademas fue la más valiente de todos nosotros", lynn sonrió__, "por no hablar de lo valiente que actuaste cuando te lanzaron, yo y zeke estábamos muy avergonzados de estar relacionados con tigo", rode los ojos, "no es mi culpa iba muy rápido" , " todo el mundo te confundía con una chica gracias a esos gritos", marlene se rió me acerque y le di un beso en los labios a lynn, todos nos empezamos a reír por nada y luego seguimos comiendo.

Jamás cambiaria la hermosa vida que tengo por nada.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes pertenece a veronica roth**_

**Este Capítulo tendrá dos puntos de vista diferentes**

**_POV LYNN_**

Yo y uriah ya habíamos planeado todo para esta noche, lo más difícil fue ver donde lo,íbamos a hacer, lo bueno es que mi mama iba a estar en cordialidad toda la semana y Hector estaría durmiendo con unos amigos, asi que teníamos todo el apartamento para nosotros solos.

Mi entras caminaba al salón de belleza, pensaba en mi tiempo, once minutos, asta ahora era una de las mejores en la segunda etapa, pero no me debo confiar, y menos en el primer día.

Esos veinte minutos que estuve en el salón de belleza fueron una tortura jamás me había depilado con cera en toda mi vida, y luego vino el segundo round tenía que ir de compras, ahg no puedo creer que marlene y shauna me obligaran a hacer eso, aunque yo me lo busque para que carajos les contaba lo que yo y uriah íbamos a hacer esta noche.

"hey" salude apenas las vi a ellas dos sentadas tomándose un café, "lynny como,te fue" dijo shauna mi entras se levantaba y me daba un abrazo, "sabes que odio que me llamen lynny, y todavía no entiendo porque ustedes hacen eso que no existen cuchillas para afeitarse" respondí , ellas rodaron los ojos, ¡porque dura mas" respondió marlene, "ahora que aclaramos porque te envíamos a depilarte, oso pardo, vamos de compras!" grito shauna, mientras me tiraban hacia las tiendas mas cercanas, "acabas de llamarme oso pardo" pregunte un poco molesta, "si, ahora vamos a repasar la lista de compras" respondió con una gran sonrisa, "bueno" empezó Marlene,"lo primero en la lista es ropa interior.." la corte, "porque no me puedo ir en mi ropa interior normal", volvieron a rodar los ojos, "porque la ropa interior deportiva no es sexy" dijo marlene, "listo lo segundo es un vestido, zapatos y accesorios.." la volví a cortar, "porque no me puedo ir en mi ropa normal", ellas dos se dieron una mira de desesperación, "es tu primera vez y tiene que ser especial, no vamos a permitir que te vallas vestida así" dijo shauna señalando mi sudadera, "listo, eso es todo" dijeron mientras sonreían, "eso es todo, creí que ibamos a ir por más cosas estupidas" respondí como si nada, ellas me dieron una mala mirada y me arrastraron así las tiendas

Al principio pensé que sería algo fácil bueno solo eran 4 cosas, pero no, recorrimos 26 tiendas antes de completar todas las cosas de la lista por no decir que me hicieron probar todas y cada una de las cosas que había hay.

Llegamos a la habitación de shauna, abrió la puerta y vio a zeke, "zeke que haces aquí, largo", shauna dijo dandole una mirada asesina, "yo vivo aquí", shauna lo agarro de la oreja y lo saco al otro lado de la puerta, "te dije que no estuvieras aquí, vamos a reglar a lynn o es que quieres verla desnuda" respondió shauna de forma sarcástica, "pues yo no tendría ningún problema en verla desnuda" dijo zeke , shauna simplemente le dio otra mirada de muerte y cerró la puerta.

Ellas me mandaron a tomar una ducha, cuando salí empezaron a poner me crema, desodorante y perfume, luego empesaron a vestirme , (como si yo no supiera hacerlo sola), me colocaron la pequeña cadena que habíamos comprado,y esos horribles tacones, luego me maquillaron.

Me pare frente al espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido negro señido y con mucho encaje, demasiado encaje para mi gusto, los zapatos era lo menos horrible eran unos botines con tachuelas, me hubieran gustado si no fueran plataformas, y tenía mi chaqueta de cuero favorita, shauna y marlene, la criticaron mucho porque era muy masculina y me cubría casi toda pero así me gusta a mi.

vi la hora 7:55, nuestra cita comienza a las ocho, "bueno creo que ya tengo que irme" anuncie, "listo nos cuentas como te fue" dijo marlene mientras las dos me acompañaban a la puerta, "si ese bastarda te ase daño dime y lo matare" le sonreí un poco a shauna, "listo, gracias por todo" ellas me dieron un abrazo me despedí por ultima ves y camine hacia la fosa.

**_POV URIAH_**

Había llegado cinco minutos antes, solo por precaución siempre llegaba a las citas media hora después, pero esta ves no lo are.

Había reservado una mesa en uno de los mejores restaurantes en osadia, casi nadie iba allá solo gente que quiera proponer matrimonio o líderes, lo bueno era que no costaba tanto, pero era uno de los mejores.

Espere unos tres minutos y entonces la vi caminando hacia mi, Dios se veía hermosa no sabia que lynn tuviera un cuerpo tan sexy, ella siempre usaba ropa holgada, y rara ves la veía con algo levemente apretado, todos lo chico volteaban a su dirección pero cuando vieron que se dirigía a mi apartaron sus sucias miradas.

"te ves hermosa" dije,cuado ella llego hacia mi, "gracias uri" se veía nerviosa, me acerque un poco y la empecé a besar, nos besamos durante unos minutos , hasta que nos separamos para respira, "creo que deberíamos entrar", ella asintio.

El restaurante era magnífico, a lynn le encanto apenas entramos, los dos pedimos espaguetis , era algo que siempre habíamos tenido en común, el amor hacia el pastel y los espaguetis pero bueno a quien no le gustan.

Cuando terminamos de comer page la cuenta, y entonces nos dirijimos a la casa de lynn, ella saco su llave y abrió la puerta, entramos a su habitación.

Era justo como la recordaba, las paredes completamente blancas una cama sencilla un escritorio, un armario muy pequeño y una mesita con varios cajones que estaban llenos de videojuegos que ya habíamos terminado, y una playstation en la parte de arriba con dos controles .

Mire hacia su cama, sonrei con lo que vi, levante el pequeño conejo de peluche de lynn, ella siempre había sido una chica fuerte, y desde muy pequeña le gustaba que le regalaran armas, pero con este conejito todo era diferente ella lo adoraba y lo había tenido desde los cinco años.

"dame eso", me lo quito y lo dejo encima del escritorio, "quien te dijo que podías tocarlo", siempre era muy sobreprotectora con ese muñeco, la tome de las caderas y la mire a los ojos, estaban llenos de inocencia, aunque tenían algo salvaje y fuerte en ellos.

La empuje contra la cama y la empecé a besarla


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes pertenecen a verónica roth

POV LYNN

Me estremecí cuando sentí el cuerpo de uriah sobre el mío, empece a sentir un poco de miedo, no porque quizás pudiera lastimarme, se que el será muy delicado con migo, pero el tiene mucha más experiencia que yo, no se si pudiera satisfacer sus necesidades.

El comenzó a besarme y a acariciarme.

(20 minutos después)

"te amo", uriah sonrió, se puso al lado mío y me abrazo, "yo también te amo", comenzó a acariciarme, "uri" llame, "si?" puse una mano encima de su pecho, "no siento las piernas", en vez de verse preocupado se veía divertido, "tranquila eso pasa a veces", rodé los ojos, "podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí" estuve de acuerdo, no quería que nadie en el dormitorio me viera, la chica que ni con mil golpes podía ser derrotada pero si solo por tener sexo con su novio.

Nos pusimos por debajo de las cobijas y nos abrazamos. Poco a poco empece a quedarme profundamente dormida.

Capitulo 7 (opción 2)

Este capítulo tiene sexo léalo si quiere pero luego no moleste 3 4

Los personajes pertenecen a verónica roth

(Opción 2 capítulo 7)

POV LYNN

Me estremecí cuando sentí el cuerpo de uriah sobre el mío, empece a sentir un poco de miedo, no porque quizás pudiera lastimarme, se que el será muy delicado con migo, pero el tiene mucha más experiencia que yo, no se si pudiera satisfacer sus necesidades.

Se inclinó contra mi cuello y lo empezó a chupar, se sentía tan bien, metí mi mano por debajo de su camiseta y sentí sus abdominales, eran tan grandes, ahg todo en el me encantaba, le quite su camiseta y me quede viéndolo un momento, hasta que el me quito mi vestido.

Sonrío cuando vio mi sujetador negro y morada con encaje, *eres tan hermosa* susurro y comenzó a tocar mis pechos, sonreír levemente ante su toque.

Baje sus pantalones y puede ver que tenía una pequeña ereccion, empezó a acariciar mi espalda, *puedo* dijo mientras acariciaba la parte de atrás de mi sujetador, *si*, fue casi un susurro pero el lo escucho, oí un click y luego mi sujetador se estaba deslizando por mis hombros, uriah lo tiro al piso y comenzó a jugar con mis pechos, el pellizco mis pezones, *ahh, uri no tan fuerte*, el levanto la mirada, * te hice daño lynn* se veía preocupado, *no solo, es que no lo hagas tan duro, si * asintio antes de volver a jugar con mis senos.

Roze sus boxeadores con mis manos, antes de intentar bajarlos, pero no pude estaba tan nerviosa que mis manos no paraban de temblar, *yo lo hago* dijo amablemente, el se los quito y los dejo a un lado, baje lentamente mi mirada, sabia lo que tenía que hacer, bueno si no lo hacia el entendería pero aún así quería hacerlo.

Me incliné y tome su enorme pene en mis manos, "vamos lynn, has visto esto en peliculas antes puedes hacerlo" pense, acerqué mi boca poco a poco, *lynn no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres*, dijo uriah, levante mi mirada y sonrei un poco, *yo quiero* asegure, me incliné y comenze a chupar su punta, movía mis manos cada,vez más rápido, dure haciendo eso por unos pocos minutos, *lynn, voy a llegar*, el me aparto, *no,quieres que continúe*, pregunte, *no es solo que ya sabes voy a llegar en tu boca y ...* lo corte, *no importa enserio*, volví a mover mis manos en el y a chuparlo, después de unos segundo, sentí un liquido caliente en mi boca, me lo trague, por la expresión que tenía uriah en el rostro se notaba que le había gustado.

*ahora es tu turno*, dijo mientras se montaba encima mío y habría mis piernas.

Con un rápido movimiento quito mis bragas, y empeso a chupar, estaba asiendo presión en mi clitoris con su lengua, sentí sus dedos entrar en mi, ahora no estaba segura de si quería hacerlo pero no podía decirle que paráramos , comenzó a mover dos dedos dentro de mi, la sensación era muy rara yo solo me había tocado una vez pero no me gusto y pare al instante.

Medio unas pequeñas mordidas lo que causó que empezara a gritar, *lo siento* el paro y se alejo de mi, *no sigue me gusto * dije sonriendo, el asintio y siguió moviendo sus dedos y dando pequeñas mordidas, sentí como el metió otro dedo dentro de mi y como cada vez que el movía sus dedos su lengua entraba un poco en mi interior, el orgasmo llego lentamente lo que hizo que yo soltara en gemido gutural.

Uriah me cojio de las caderas y me acerco a el, *te amo*, dijo mientras me besaba apasionadamente, *yo también te amo*, se puso enzima mío, sentí sus punta en mi entrada, *si quieres parar solo dilo* asentí, uriah sonrió, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

Sentí como entraba lentamente en mi al principio no entendía porque algunas chicas decían que la primera vez dolía mucho, pero poco a poco el dolor comenzó a aumentar , uriah era muy grande, sentí como las lagrimas corrían por mis ojos, intente detenerlo pero un sollozo salió de mis labios, uriah salió de mi enseguida, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, *lynny te sientes bien , te duele mucho?* dijo mientras me daba un millón de besos y se disculpaba, *estoy bien uri, podemos seguir*, el medio una mirada acusadora antes de cambiar a una llena de amor, *yo entendería que no quisieras mas* sonríe y lo abrase, poco a poco nuestros cuerpos se enredaron en un hermoso abrazo, nos quedamos en esta pocision por cinco minutos hasta que ya me sentía mejor.

*quiero continuar* dije, uriah me miro un momento ,* estas segura* pregunto, *sip* el sonrió, me pego a el y abrió mis piernas, esta vez estaba entrando mas lento, el dolor era menos insoportable, cada vez que entraba mas sentía una gran necesidad de salir corriendo, él siguió entrando en mi hasta que ya no podía más, *te dolió bebe* negué, *quieres esperar un rato antes de comenzar o prefieres que lo hagamos de una vez* el comentario de uriah me lastimo un poco, claro que quería esperar, aunque no lo culpo el esta acostumbrado a otras cosas, *quiero esperar* sonrío y empezó a besarme seguimos así hasta que lo aparte, *ya estas lista pequeña* el pregunto, *si*, me cogio de las caderas y empezó a moverse, al principio iba lento pero luego empezó a ir más rápido y más rápido, *Ahhhh, mierda sigue sigue*, no podía dejar de gritar, uriah era muy bueno, ya entiendo porque todas las chicas quieren estar con el, mis piernas ya ni me podían sostener, no entendía como alguien puede ir tan rápido, sentí que ya estaba llegando, fueron rolo unos segundos hasta que ya me sentia en el cielo, al llegar apreté las piernas lo que hizo que uriah también llegará, *te amo*, uriah sonrió, se puso al lado mío y me abrazo, *yo también te amo*, comenzó a acariciarme, *uri* llame, *si?* puse una mano encima de su pecho, *no siento las piernas*, en vez de verse preocupado se veía divertido, *tranquila eso pasa a veces*, rodé los ojos, *podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí* estuve de acuerdo, no quería que nadie en el dormitorio me viera, la chica que ni con mil golpes podía ser derrotada pero si solo por tener sexo con su novio.

Nos pusimos por debajo de las cobijas y nos abrazamos. Poco a poco empece a quedarme profundamente dormida.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes pertenecen a veronica roth_**

**_POV HECTOR_**

Abrí la puerta del apartamento, al principio no notaba nada raro pero cuando comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto vi que la puerta de la habitación de lynn estaba abierta, camine lentamente para ver quien esta hay, me asome y lo que vi me causo mucha risa era lynn y su "mejor amigo" uriah, estaban acostados desnudos en la cama de lynn.

No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad saque mi teléfono y les tome una foto, pero para mi desgracia tenía flash.

Lynn empezó a moverse y abrió los ojos, "HECTOR apaga esa maldita cámara", uriah se despertó por lo gritos de lynn, en vez de ponerse molesto como ella se empezó a reír, "no es gracioso" lynn se quejó, uriah agarró a lynn y la,tiro hacia el mientras le decía que no se pusiera molesta, estaba esperando a que lynn le diera una paliza por decirle que hacer o como actuar pero en vez de eso empezó a besarlo.

"voy a borra la foto solo si ustedes se dejan de besas que asco", lynn rodó los ojos, "si tanto asco te damos vete", lo pensé un momento y luego salí del cuarto, "cierra la puerta Hector" grito lynn, "púdrete" respondí, "como acabas de decir" se oía molesta,"perdón ya voy", dije asustado mientras corría a cerrar la puerta.

**_POV URIAH_**

Vi que lynn estaba muy molesta, "porque lo defendiste" pregunto cabreada, "porque fue gracioso" ella rodó los ojos y se levanto, "no lo es", respondió, "si lo es Lynn", me levante y me puse al frente de ella, *voy a quitarle esa estupida foto*, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, "tranquila el la va ha borra, no tienes que salir ahora", la tire hacia mi, la cargue y la puse sobre la cama mientras me ponía encima de ella, "Uri que haces" pregunto lynn, "creo que ya lo sabes",ella me aparto un poco, "mi hermanito esta aquí" asentí, "y si no hacemos ruido" lynn rodó los ojos, "esta bien", entre en ella y empece a moverme, lynn era muy estrecha, demasiado para ha ver perdido su virginidad ayer.

**_POV HECTOR _**

Iba saliendo saliendo de el apartamento, pero escuche un ruido tan asqueroso, me di cuenta de que venia del cuarto de lynn, esta vez no voy a cometer el mismo error que la anterior vez puse todo en silencio y me acerqué lentamente, mientras prendía la cámara, esta va a ser la mejor venganza por todo lo que lynn me ha hecho,pienso dos veces antes de hacerlo si se lo llegara a mostrar a alguien lynn me mataría, pero que es la vida sin riesgos espiché el botón y los empece a grabar, al principio no escuchaba nada, abrí lentamente la puerta, ahg..., era tan asqueroso, aparte la mirada y seguí grabando, "AHH,AHH" , me estremecí eso era suficiente pare el video y se lo envié a mi mamá, me dirigí a la puerta y me fui; estuve esperando a que mi mama leyera el mensaje cuando lo hizo apague el teléfono.

**_POV LYNN_**

Uriah salió de mi, dios eso fue increíble "crees que Héctor nos escucho" el sonrió y me dio un beso "si" me acerqué mas a el "crees que le dirá a alguien" pregunte, "no lo creo" sonreí, me levante y empece a vestirme, uriah hizo lo mismo, los dos empezamos a organizar mi cuarto y a dejar todo en su lugar.

Los dos salimos, yo empece a buscar a Héctor, lo busque por un tiempo hasta que lo vi, se estaba riendo "que pasa hec" el se rió mas cuando me vio, rodé los ojos "es algo natural tu algún día también lo vas a hacer" el me miro un momento, "Lynn tu alguna vez intentarías matarme" que clase de pregunta era esa , "no porque, que hiciste" el se rió mas "nada solo era para saber" asentí "bueno ya me voy a ir" ,Héctor me abrazo, "listo hermanita" el casi nunca me llamaba hermanita. "lo que digas, adiós" lo empuje a un lado y me fui.

Que abra hecho ese niño ahora?


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes pertenecen a verónica roth

POV LYNN

"Y que tal estuvo" pregunto shauna, me sonroje recordando lo que habíamos hecho ayer, "estuvo muy bien" dije, "y es bueno en la cama" me la quede mirando sorprendida , shauna no era la clase de personas que hacían esas preguntas "si" no se escucho,"di lo mas alto lynn" me regaño Shauna, "si", shauna me miro un momento antes de lanzarse encima mío, "al bebe le gusto lo que su novio le hizo ayer" rodé los ojos, "no digas eso", la aparte, "pero porque no lo puedo decir te da pena lynn", protestó shauna , "no es que solo no lo digas si", shauna asintio, "y hubo algo que no te gusto de lo que hicieron ayer" negué, pero shauna noto que estaba mintiendo, eso era lo malo de estar con ella que siempre sabia cuando yo no le contaba algo, "que paso lynn, sabes que puedes contar con migo para todo no?" ella dijo mientras me abrazaba, "te hizo daño lynny" shauna se veía preocupada, "no me hizo daño, es qué hubo un momento en el que se notaba que a uriah no le gustaba, como si no hubiera sido suficiente", shauna se mordió el labio, "yo también pensaba eso con zeke, las primeras veces que estuvimos juntos, pensaba que yo no era suficiente para el, pero tranquila eso es solo parte de tu imaginación", quizás si era parte de mi imaginación, "y usaron protección?", o mierda, estaba tan nerviosa que se me olvido, mierda, por la expresión que yo hice shauna lo,noto, "digamos que si usamos protección", shauna tenía los ojos fijos en mi ,"NO USARON PROTECCIÓN" grito shauna, "voy a tomar la pastilla te lo prometo" dije mientras levantaba las manos, "yo la tengo una aquí, ve tómatela", abrió su mesa de noche, "ve por agua", asentí y traje un baso de agua de la cocina, ella me tendió la pastilla y me la tome' "que están haciendo", las dos nos volteamos y vimos a nuestra mama, "hola mami" las dos dijimos al mismo tiempo, "Lynn quiero que me expliques que es este video que Hector acaba de mandarme", ella se acercó a mi con su celular en alto, lo tome y vi el video shauna se acerco a mi para tener una mejor vista, éramos uriah y yo estaba roja de ira como se le ocurriría a Héctor hacer esto, "cuando me lo ibas a decir lynn" mi mama se sentó al lado mío, "no tienes que estar avergonzada eso es algo natural" dijo y me acaricio el hombro, "entonces no estas molesta con migo" pregunte mi mama negó, "claro que no estoy molesta con tigo, pero con el hijo de hana si tengo que hablar" ella dijo dando una mirada de desaprobación, "que le vas a decir" mi mama me abrazo, "le voy a decir que te cuide y que te respete, también voy a hablar con zeke, Shauna", ella solo miro a otro lado sonrojada, "y les voy a advertir lo que pasa si les hacen daño" asentimos, mi mama nos abrazo muy fuerte, "mis bebe" ,ella nos dio varios besos, "bueno voy a hablar con ellos esta bien angelitos", mi mama nos dio mas besos antes de irse, "esta muy tranquila no crees" shauna negó, "ella es así actúa tranquila mientras esta con tigo y luego cuando va con zeke le pega y obliga a hana a hacerle cosas terribles" me reí claro que eso no era verdad, "porque te ríes", ella pregunto, "no me digas que eso es verdad", pregunte incrédula, "enserio es como si no la conocieras", dijo, "voy a ayudarlo", me pare, shauna me acompaño a la puerta, "chao", se despidió mi hermana, "Chao".

Empecé a dirigirme hacia los dormitorios, no tuve que caminar mucho porque me encontré a mi mama y a hana regañando a uriah y a zeke, hice lo que cualquier novia haría me di media vuelta y me fuy, era mejor dejar que ellos arreglen solos sus problemas que, tambien tener que sufrir los regaños de mi mama.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes pertenecen a verónica roth_**

**_POV MARLENE_**

Esta noche nos van a dar nuestro resultados de la primera etapa, uriah, lynn y yo, estábamos sentados hablando, de que puntaje creemos que nos vamos a sacar, "yo creo que voy a sacar el primer lugar", dijo Michael mientras se metía en nuestra conversación, "pero perdiste muchas mas peleas que nosotros", respondió lynn, algo molesta, aunque bueno ella siempre era así con todo el mundo, "si lo que digas zorrita", el respondió, "como le acabas de decir a mi novia", uriah se había parado de la cama, "como escúchate, ZORRA", uriah empezó a pegarle a michael, "lynn quizás deberías, ayudarle", sugerir mientras los señalaba, "ash bueno", ella separo y también le comenzó a pegar a Michael, rode los ojos, antes que que les pudiera decir que se calmaran, lauren entro, "les tengo, los resultados, así que vengan los voy a anotar en el tablero", lauren comenzó a escribir, todos seguimos asiendo lo mismo de antes de que ella llegara, cuando lauren termino se dio media vuelta y se fue, hay si todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al tablero.

Deje de leer los nombre y me acerque a mis amigos, "dios no puedo creer que quedáramos entre los cinco primeros", dije muy emocionada, "claro que quedamos entre los cinco primeros somos los mejores peleando" respondió clary muy feliz, "bueno esto lo tenemos que celebrar" propuso gabe, todo asentimos, desde lejos Michael y sus amigos nos miraban mal pero bueno eso no importa , los osados actúamos rápido pero también perdonamos rápido.


End file.
